New Beginings
by Mrs. Bruce Wayne
Summary: Gohan and Videl are dating and Hurcule forbids it. Not good at summaries. plaese r&r Chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

I think that Gohan is the strongest one of the z-fighters at this point because he had gotten his sleeping powers awakened by Old Kai also his strength is based on his anger so his power is unlimited. So work with me in the story ok.

Summary: This fic takes place a few weeks after the Kid Buu Saga. Now that Kid Buu is dead the Z-fighters can now relax and enjoy the time of peace. Gohan and Videl have started to date, and everyone knows that Chi Chi is happy. Goten has started to train with his Dad. Gohan sometimes trains to keep his strength up but other than that he spends his time studying or spending time with Videl. They are now the Great Sayaman and Sayagirl. What happens when Raditz comes back but as an android. Goku isn't strong enough to beat him and Now it's up to Gohan. How will he hold up against his new and improved uncle. During the fight Videl finds out about all the dangers Gohan went through as a child.

New Beginnings Chapter 1

Gohan pressed the button on his watch to activate his crime fighting costumes as did Videl. In the blink of an eye they transformed into The Great Sayaman and Sayagirl. "Ready Videl." Gohan asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Let's go." Videl answered back. Together they flew off and got to the bank to where the bank robbery was taking place.

Landing at the front of the bak they got a peak at what was inside. Inside were four men and about ten hostages. Two of the men were loading money into the bags in their hand while the other two were watching over the hostages holding guns, and threatening to shoot and kill anyone who moved.

The guys holding the guns were getting inpatient. "Come on man. Hurry up before the Sayageeks show up."

"Too late." Videl said. Gohan broke the glass to the doors and they both flew in and kicked the guns out of the two guys' hands. Videl took care of the guys behind the counter as Gohan took care of the other two. The four men went into unconsciousness minutes later.

Gohan tied up the four men and took them outside. Videl freed all of the hostages and waited for Gohan as he loaded all of the guys into the police truck. He walked over to Videl who was waiting for him by the front door of the bank. She was leaning against the wall of the bank with her arms crossed across her chest. "That was too easy." She told Gohan.

"Way too easy. I don't know why these people try things if they know they'll get stopped." Gohan mentioned.

"So what do you want to do now we got some free time on our hands before we have to go to dinner as your house." Videl asked.

Gohan got an idea. "I know the perfect place." Gohan grabbed her hand and he took off, but not too fast.

"While they we were flying they pressed the buttons on their watches to deactivate their costumes. "Where are we going Gohan?"

"You'll see." was all Gohan said.

As they continued to fly to their destination Videl started to get tired and they were only half way there. "Gohan when are we gonna get there I'm getting tired"

They stopped so Videl could take a little break. After a minute Gohan made a suggestion. "Ya know if I carried you the rest of the way I could get us there in about two minutes." Gohan said.

Videl smiled. "Okay, let's go." She floated over to Gohan who then picked her up in his arms and let Videl wrap her arms around his neck. The both felt great being in each others arms.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Videl said as she buried her face into his chest so when he took off the wind wouldn't hit her face. Gohan made sure she was okay and then he powered up and took off to the place he wanted to show Videl.

Gohan landed two minutes later like he promised. He landed in middle of the woods, but he landed right near a spring right in the middle of the woods that no one knew about. "Are we there." Videl asked as she lifted her head to see what was around her. "Gohan it's beautiful."

Gohan placed Videl on the ground as she looked around. "Like it."

"I love it." Videl said. She turned around and kissed Gohan to show that she really did like it. "I really do."

"I 'm glad you do." Gohan said. He grabbed her hand. "Come here." He pulled her over to the tree that was right on the bank of the spring. They took of there shoes and Gohan sat down and leaned his back against the tree. Videl sat in between his legs and leaned against his chest. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and Videl rested her hands on his.

"I'm glad we're finally alone.

"Yeah. No little brother and especially no parents."

"We haven't spend any time alone in the past week. The only time we're together is school, crime fighting, and training."

"School ends in a few weeks so that takes care of that."

"Yeah and then it's college. Good thing were going to the same one."

"Hey Videl tomorrow everyone's going to the beach, wanna come?" Gohan asked.

"Sure."

"Okay. We'll be leaving pretty early so I 'll be at your house to pick you at 7:00."

"I gotta get a lot of sleep tonight. I am not a morning person."

"Are you still coming to dinner tonight."

"Of course. There's really no way I 'm passing up you mother's cooking." Videl laughed as she lifted her head to face Gohan. Gohan laughed along with her.

"Just to warn you." Gohan started.

"She's still at it." Videl finished. They were referring to Chi Chi and her upsesion with Gohan and Videl getting married and grandchildren.

"How'd you guess."

Videl turned her head towards the spring again. "At least we don't have to hide from them."

"Videl you still haven't told him?" Gohan asked a little disappointed.

"How can I. He can't get used to the idea of me dating you in particular, because you're a sayjian. He said I can't date unless the guy is stronger than him and we know you are. He actually said that he forbids me to see you."

"Tell him and give him a chance. The longer you wait to tell him the angrier he'll be when you tell him."

"True. Just give me some time."

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up." Gohan said.

Videl leaned foward and looked at Gohan behind her. "And what's that."

Gohan stood up and took off his shirt, showing his chest off to Videl. "A nice swim."

"But Gohan we don't have any bathing suits." Videl protested as she stood up and walked over to Gohan who was now at the water's edge.

"Who said we needed them." Gohan questioned before he jumped into the water and splashed Videl.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted before she jumped in after him. Swimming over to him she splashed him.

The two spent a while just messing with each other. Gohan and Videl splashed water at each other and just had fun. Whenever they were alone together, they had fun and they knew they would always remember each time. After a while Videl got tired and so she and Gohan went over to the grass to rest. As soon as Videl got on land she wrung out her shirt so she could dry off quicker. Gohan just left his pants to dry naturally as he and Videl sat back close to the water's edge with their feet in the water. "Oh Gohan this place is great."

"I usually come here when ever I have to be alone." Gohan told her.

"Hey Gohan."

Yeah."

"Remember when you told me that you were the one who beat Cell?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded. "Tell me."

"When I was training with my Dad to fight Cell I reached a new level of a super sayjian but I didn't know."

"A new level?"

"Yeah. First up was my dad to fight Cell. He did a great job when he fought him but eventually he ran out of energy. Everyone thought it was over because we thought Dad was our last hope. Then he said that it was up to me. He explained to everyone that I reached Super Sayjian 2 when training, so if I could beat Cell then no one could. When I was fighting Cell tried to get me angry."

"Why was he trying to get you angry."

"Ever since I was a kid my power was based on my anger. So the angrier I got the stronger I became. Cell wanted to see my true power but I wouldn't show it to him. He then released seven copies of himself so they could attack my friends and Dad. But what really set me off was when Cell crushed androids 16's head. 16 was telling me to released my anger. It was the earth's only hope. That's when I exploded. I killed all of the copies of cell and then it was time for the original. When I had the chance to kill him I didn't. I wanted to make him suffer, to pay for all of the lives he took and all the pain he's caused people. That was my mistake.

Cell then got his chance and was a minute away form blowing up the earth. My dad transported Cell to another planet, and when Cell blew up he killed my dad. I got really angry. I started to blame myself for his death, because if I had killed him when I got the chance my dad would've been alive. My chance finally came when Cell came back because he was able to regenerate. I finally used a Ka Me Ha Me Ha wave and it destroyed him."

"That must have been hard for you." Videl said.

"Yeah it was but I got through it."

Videl reached up and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek. "You're my hero, you know that" she whispered.

"Glad I can be." Gohan answered.

Gohan laid on his back and Videl laid with him. She rested her head and hand on his chest as he put his arm around her shoulder. They fell asleep minutes later. Hours later Gohan woke up feeling Videl in his arms. He also saw, by the position of the sun it was almost dinner time. He gently shook Videl and called her name. "Videl. Videl wake up."

"What." Videl said obviously half asleep.

"Come we have to get to my house for dinner." Gohan said.

"Okay." Videl said. She sat up and stretched a little before standing up. Gohan did the same.

After they put their shoes on and Gohan put on his shirt they both took off to the skies and flew to Gohan's house where Chi Chi was just setting out dinner. Videl and Gohan landed when Goku and Goten had just come back from their training session. "Hey guys." both Goku and Goten greeted.

"Hi." Videl and Gohan answered.

Everyone sat down and started to eat. Goku Gohan and Goten started to eat like they always do, like pigs. Videl and Chi Chi ate like normal humans, as they are. After dinner Gohan took Videl home. At the front door Gohan had to hurry and go before Hurcule found them together. "I had a lot of fun today Gohan"

"Me too. Just remember that I'm picking you up at seven.." Gohan reminded her.

"Seven tomorrow. I'll be ready."

Gohan leaned down and kissed Videl on the lips. "Bye Videl." Gohan took off and flew to his house so he can have a quick training session with his dad before he went to bed, like he did a few times a week.

As Gohan was flying he thought about Videl. Ever since he started to give Videl flying lessons he knew there was some chemistry between them. At the tournament, when she was seriously injured by Spopovitch, and Gohan turned Super Sayjian, everyone around them knew that Gohan really care for Videl. It takes a lot to get Gohan mad and to show his anger like, and Spopovitch crossed that line. Ever since that day, his feelings for her have been growing stronger and stronger.

Videl watched as Gohan flew away and then she went inside when he was out of sight. After the first day of her flying lessons she knew she was falling for him. She started to get in deep when she saw Gohan transform and get attacked at the tournament. She never got close to anyone, but she made and acception for Gohan and she was glad she did. After Videl changed into her pajamas she got in to bed.

It was then when the two figured it out. They were falling in love with each other.

How did you like it please review.


	2. chapter 2

I think that Gohan is the strongest one of the z-fighters at this point because he had gotten his sleeping powers awakened by Old Kai also his strength is based on his anger so his power is unlimited. So work with me in the story ok.

Summary: This fic takes place a few weeks after the Kid Buu Saga. Now that Kid Buu is dead the Z-fighters can now relax and enjoy the time of peace. Gohan and Videl have started to date, and everyone knows that Chi Chi is happy. Goten has started to train with his Dad. Gohan sometimes trains to keep his strength up but other than that he spends his time studying or spending time with Videl. They are now the Great Sayaman and Sayagirl. What happens when Raditz comes back but as an android. Goku isn't strong enough to beat him and Now it's up to Gohan. How will he hold up against his new and improved uncle. During the fight Videl finds out about all the dangers Gohan went through as a child.

New Beginnings Chapter 2: The Beach and Confessing.

The next morning Gohan woke up at 5:00 along with Goten, Goku, and Chi Chi. By the time it was 6:30 the family of four was ready to go and Chi Chi called Bulma to see what time they were going to the beach. "Gohan, what about Videl. Isn't she coming?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to pick her up in a couple of minutes." Gohan answered.

"Well Hurry up." Chi Chi said as she hung up the phone. "We're leaving."

"You know what." Gohan started. "Go on without me. I'll pick her up and we'll meet you there."

"Ok. In that case lets go." Chi Chi said as she rushed out the door and was followed by Goku and Goten.

Goku started to drive off and Gohan yelled after them. "Ill see you later."

Gohan then started for Videl's house. He took his time to get to Videl's house and got there at exactly seven o'clock. He landed on the balcony in front of her window. When he looked in her window he looks inside the window and sees her putting on a button down shirt over her two peace bathing suit, which could be seen because the buttons were undone. She had shorts on and was wearing some flips flops along with it. E knocked on her window and she looked up and smiled as soon as she saw Gohan. She walked over to the window and opened it to allow Gohan in.

When is feet hit the floor she gave him a kiss and hug. "Hey Videl are you ready to go." Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Videl said. She grabbed her duffel bag from her bed. He bag held a towel blanket and extra clothes for Videl. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and she pulled him out of the window.

"I told my mom we would meet them at the beach, and it's an hour fly if we take our time."

"Well then your going to have to hold my bag, because I'll get tired to fast." Gohan stopped.

"I can take care of that." Videl stopped also. "Nimbus." Gohan yelled loud enough so the faithful cloud can hear and arrive seconds later. "Hop on."

Videl smiled. Gohan was so kind and thoughtful. He was cute too. "Thank you Gohan."

Gohan put his hand behind his head and gave the famous Son grin. "No problem." He wanted to be even nicer, he picked her up and sat her down on the flying could. "Now you don't have to fly."

They laughed and took off to the beach. "Hey Gohan who's going to be there again?"

"Well my family, Bulma's family Yamcha, Puar, Choutzao, Krillian's family, and Piccolo." Gohan informed her, thinking if he had forgotten anyone.

"You weren't kidding when you said everyone."

"Twice a summer everyone gets together and goes to te beach to have some fun. Also on Christmas we all gather at Bulma's house and have a huge Christmas party."

"Oh. That sounds fin."

"It is." Gohan said. They continued to fly and Gohan wondered something. "Videl?"

"Does your dad know that your going to the beach?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know that you are with me?"

"No. He doesn't. I said I was going to the beach with Erasa." Videl said. We shouldn't have to do this. Everyone is happy about us dating except when he finds out he'll be furious with me for not listening to him. He forbids me to see you. Ever since Buu he's been really over protective. I can't see why I'm not aloud to see you. He's just too stubborn to see that I love you too much to let you go." Videl began to cry as Nimbus stopped along with Gohan.

Gohan floated over and hugged Videl. She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. That's when he heard her whisper something else. "You mean too much to me."

"I love you too Videl, that's why we have to tell him. The longer we wait the angrier he'll be." Gohan told her as he stoked her hair with one of hands. "I'll be there with you, if you want."

Videl looked up into Gohan's dark eyes. "Okay I'll tell him tonight. I just want you to be there with me, please."

"Don't worry I won't leave your side." Gohan smiled. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Gohan."

"No problem."

"Let's worry about this later, right now we are going to the beach to enjoy our selves." Videl aid after a minutes or two.

"Okay." He gave Videl another hug.

They flew to the beach and got there just as Bulma got there. When they landed they saw Gohan's mom, brother, and Dad setting up the blankets and beach things. They greeted everyone and then set up their supplies away from everyone else so they could be alone. About thirty minutes later everyone else that was coming got to the beach and set up all of their things. Once they arrive the little party really began. Food was thrown on the grill, and everyone started to have fun, including Vegeta. Goten and Trunks were playing with each other in the water, along with. Chi Chi, Bulma, and #18. Vegeta and Goku were having a little sparing session over the water a couple of miles out. Gohan was out in the water teaching Videl how to surf. Everyone else was out in the water or on the shore just relaxing.

Gohan knew how to surf because he learned as a kid, Videl never learned so Gohan was now teaching her. "Okay you have the balancing part down now you have to paddle." Gohan said.

After a couple of tries she was able to paddle. After a while she was then surfing along side Gohan. "Man you're a fast learner."

"Thanks Gohan." Videl said. They surfed all the waves they could and then after a while they go tired and decided to swim to shore. As they were paddling to shore Videl noticed a familiar pair of faces. "Hey Gohan looked who it is." Videl said she pointed to a place with a bunch of highschool students.

Gohan looked over to where Videl was pointing and groaned. "Is that Erasa and Sharpener?"

"Yeah." Videl laughed at Gohan. "Come on. Let's go say hi."

"Do we have to?" Gohan whined.

"Oh stop complaining and let's go." Videl said.

Once on shore they stood their boards up and Videl wrapped a towel around her waist and then they headed over to Erasa, Sharpener, and lots of their other friends. "Hey Erasa, Sharpener." Videl yelled to the two being that they were the closest ones.

Erasa looked up from setting up the blanket on the sand. "Hey guys."

Videl and Gohan stopped when they arrived in front of Erasa and Sharpener. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"We're going to spend the day at the beach today. I called your house but your Dad said that you were already here. He seemed angry about it too." Erasa said a little confused.

"Oh no." Gohan and Videl said in union. They looked at each other and Videl cursed in her mind.

"What happened?" Erasa asked. Videl didn't answered. She sunk to the ground and Gohan kneeled down next to her.

She started saying something to Gohan that only he could hear thanks to his sayjian ears. "Gohan what are we going to do? He knows and this is not the way I wanted him to find out." Videl whispered as quiet as possible.

"Look we're gonna get through this. If anything goes wrong tonight you can stay at my house." Gohan told her.

Videl smiled at that suggestion. "Ok. What's going on?" Sharpener asked instead of Erasa.

"My dad doesn't want me to date Gohan and we have been anyway." Videl said. "Erasa, when you called my house, he knew that I wasn't with you, because that's what I told him. Now he knows that I'm dating Gohan and he's going to be furious when I get home." She stood up with Gohan's help.

Sharpener walked over to Videl and put an arm around her shoulder in hopes to comfort her. "In that case why don't you dump this loser and go out with me. Like that your Dad won't have a problem. You see... your dad likes me." While this was happening Gohan had an angry look on his face.

Videl lifted his arms off of her shoulder and pushed him away. "You see there's a difference between me and him. He's likes you, I don't"

This time Gohan put his arm around her shoulder and they smiled at Sharpener. Actually she smiled Gohan was mad at him. He was tired of Sharpener trying to Steal Videl away from him. "Oh come on Videl. How can you no like me. I'm a lot better than Go-geek over here."

Gohan let out a bit of a growl and scowled at Sharpener. "Leave her alone."

Just weeks before Videl had learned how to sense ki levels, and she felt Gohan's ki rising and she looked at him and looked into his eyes. "Gohan?" His hair started to flicker gold and his eyes turned blue. "Don't do this. He's not worth it." Videl said as she tried to calm him down. "Don't transform in front of everyone here. I love you."

He turned his head and looked into her eyes. She smiled as she watched his eyes turn blue to black. She reached up and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the lips. "I love you too Videl."

"Okay what just happened?" Sharpener asked.

Gohan gave a low growl and turned to leave. That's when Videl spoke up. "If I were you I would leave me alone. Next time I don't tink I would be able to stop him next time. He could have killed you." She turned around and ran after Gohan who was already half-way to their blanket. They sat down and Videl remembered why Gohan got mad. It all started with Hurcule. He comforted her and they would worry about it when it was time for Videl to go home.

The hours rolled by and the sun started to go down and it was time for everyone to start going home. "Come on Gohan, we're leaving." Chi Chi yelled at her son so he could hurry and go wit them home.

"Mom I'm gonna fly Videl home." Gohan told her.

"Oh okay." She said. After a couple of minutes Gohan and Videl took flight in the air. Gohan was flying and Videl rode on Nimbus. On te way Videl fell asleep. She almost fell off of Nimbus so Gohan carried her the rest of the way. He landed on the door step of Videl's house and started to wake her up. "Videl? Videl?"

He started to stir and she opened er eyes and looked at Gohan. "Come on wake up. We're home."

"Hmm." Was her response. She yawned and got out of Gohan's arms. She stretched before she reached out and put her hand on the door knob of her house. She froze. She wanted to do everything and anything but open the door. Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. "Videl?"

"I'm scared, Gohan." She turned around.

"Look Videl. We have to tell him. If he doesn't like us seeing each other well then that's too bad. He'll get over it sooner or later." Gohan said. He reached down and gave er a kiss and a tight hug.

Videl took a deep breathe and opened the door. She barley got it opened two feet whe Hurcule grabbed her arm and pulled her in the house. Gohan quickly followed. "What did I tell you about seeing this freak.." Hurcule yelled.

"I can date who ever I want to date." Videl yelled back with an attitude as she tried to pull away.

"Don't you ever talk back to me." Hurcule argues. He raised his hand to hit Videl but he was stopped when Gohan phased in between Hurcule and Videl as a super sayjian. His reflexes were too fast for anyone to follow. His hand wrapped around his neck and he lifted him in the air as he let go of Videl's arm. "Videl go up stairs and pack. You're coming home with me." he turned his attention to Hurcule as Videl ran upstairs. "Don't you ever touch her again." Gohan said.

He dropped Hurcule to the floor and powered down. Hurcule grasping his throat gasping for breath. Gohan turn and walked upstairs. Videl was packing when Gohan came in her room and helped her. "Thank you Gohan."

He smiled. Once they were done packing they flew to Gohan's house. One the way Gohan carried Videl and her suitcase. She fell asleep in his arms. At Gohan's house he went into the house through his window and put her suitcase down and placed her in his bed. Gohan left the room to change into his pajamas. While he was gone Videl woke up and changed into her pajamas.

While she was getting into the bed when Gohan walked into the room. "Videl?"

She looked at him and smiled, he covered herself with the blanket and Gohan got in bed next to her. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her back into Gohan's chest. "I love you Gohan."

"I love you too."

The fell asleep minutes later.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I think that Gohan is the strongest one of the z-fighters at this point because he had gotten his sleeping powers awakened by Old Kai also his strength is based on his anger so his power is unlimited. So work with me in the story ok.

Summary: This fic takes place a few weeks after the Kid Buu Saga. Now that Kid Buu is dead the Z-fighters can now relax and enjoy the time of peace. Gohan and Videl have started to date, and everyone knows that Chi Chi is happy. Goten has started to train with his Dad. Gohan sometimes trains to keep his strength up but other than that he spends his time studying or spending time with Videl. They are now the Great Sayaman and Sayagirl. What happens when Raditz comes back but as an android. Goku isn't strong enough to beat him and Now it's up to Gohan. How will he hold up against his new and improved uncle. During the fight Videl finds out about all the dangers Gohan went through as a child.

New Beginnings : Chapter 3:

It was a week later and Gohan and did a couple of things. One, they found out that Sharpener was very sorry for what happened at the beach the week before. Two, they decided to go shopping for their prom tuxes and dresses with Sharpener and Erasa who were now a couple. Three, Hurcule was still angry at Videl for dating Gohan behind his back and for moving out, and four, the two found it a habit to sleep in the same bed even though Chi Chi had already prepared the guest room for Videl. They had tried to sleep in separate rooms but found it very hard, so they gave up. Anyway, it was Saturday, and today Gohan and Videl were due to go shopping with Sharpener and Erasa at 12:00. After that it their day to relax. This week had been so hectic for them, from school to fighting crime and from that to Videl completely moving in with Gohan, they just needed their time to not do anything.

Out of Gohan and Videl, Videl was the first one to wake up. She opened her eyes and them shut them right away because the sun was shining right in her eyes. She then took her time to open them so she could get used to the sun. She smiled because she felt a strong arm around her waist. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. Videl turned over and looked at Gohan's sleeping face. He looked even cuter than when he was awake. She took her arm and place it on his cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss was soft but enough to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning Gohan."

"What time is it?"

"7:30. Remember we are going shopping with Sharpener and Erasa today."

"Don't remind me." Gohan complained

Videl laughed and sat up pulled Gohan up with her. "What do you want to do until then?"

"Well I want to eat breakfast. And judging on the smell coming from the kitchen my mom's cooking breakfast already."

"Figures." Videl said under her breath, but it didn't matter anyway because Gohan heard her. He started laughing.

"Hey it's not my fault that I want to eat."

"It's your sayjin side." Videl said.

"Yeah." They got out of bed did all that morning stuff before eating breakfast. By the time they were all done and Videl had help Chi Chi clean the kitchen it was 9:00.

Gohan had decided to train with Goku and Goten. Goku had promised Gohan that he would teach him instant transmission, and that was one thing Gohan really wanted to learn. He basically knew all of his father's other moves, because he learned them as he was growing up. Gohan changed into his gi and Videl wanted to go with tem and watch him train. She has never personally seen him train and this was her big chance. Even though she saw him transform at the tournament, she had never seen him truly fight. Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Videl all headed to their training spot. Videl sat out and watched as they warmed up. They all did their stretches. Then out of no where Goku ran towards Gohan and tried to punch but missed. Gohan dodged it and flew up. Goten flew up next to Gohan. Gohan whispered something to Goten and he started to smile and laugh. "Okay." he replied.

Goku looked at them with a confused look on his face and then realized what they were going to do. "Hey that's not fair."

"What this?" Gohan asked. He and Goten disappeared and then reappeared behind their dad. They started to attack him. They were double teaming him. Videl started to laugh. Even though they were fighting it their kind of father and son moment. Videl continued to watch. Goku was keeping up with his sons. Every once in a while they threw a ki blast at him, but he easily deflected it. A hour past and Gohan decided to take a break. His brother and father continued to train as Gohan sat down next to Videl as he tried to catch his breath.

Gohan laid down and closed his eyes. "Gohan you have about an hour and a half before we have to go and meet Sharpener and Erasa at the mall." Videl informed him.

"Okay that should give me enough time to start learning Instant Transmission." Gohan said as he opened his eyes. When he did he saw Videl leaning over him. "What?"

"Nothing." Videl said before she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Gohan sat up and looked up at Goten and Goku still training. "I should get up there."

"Yeah you should." Videl said.

Gohan stood up and she watched him fly off. For the next hour Gohan started to learn IT while Goten sat and kept Videl company. Videl looked up to see how Gohan was doing. Gohan had his fingers to his forehead and his eyes closed. "Okay Gohan concentrate on Videl's energy." Goku instructed. "And no-" Goku stopped when Gohan disappeared and reappeared next to Goten and Videl.

He opened his eyes and realized that he did it. He was finally able to use IT. He got his congratulations from his father, brother, and girlfriend, before she spoke up. "Gohan we have to go." Videl said as she looked at her watch. "We enough time to get to your house, you take a shower, and then get to the mall."

"Your right. Sorry but we gotta go." Gohan said as he grabbed Videl's hand. He put his fingers to his forehead. "Bye guys." They disappeared and then reappeared in their room at Gohan's house.

"Go take a shower." Videl said as she pushed him of to the room. He went and took a shower while Videl went to the kitchen and found that Bulma and Trunks had come over. Videl told Trunks where Goten was and then he flew to meet with him. Videl talked with Bulma and Chi Chi until Gohan came out of the shower and got dressed about twenty minutes later. "Ready to go Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Videl answered.

Gohan IT them to the mall where they saw Sharpener and Erasa just arrived. "Hey Erasa, Sharpener." Videl called out. They turned their heads and waved. "Hey guys." Erasa said once they were only a few feet apart.

They set up a system. Gohan and Sharpener were going to go shop for their tuxes, while the girls were going to shop for their dresses. "Okay we'll meet back here at 2:00" Videl said confirming their plans. Everyone agreed and their way.

Gohan and Sharpener were in the tuxedo store looking at all the different types. Sharpener was more interested in the white tuxedos as Gohan was interested in the black one. After trying on countless suits and rejecting everyone of them they finally decided on their tuxedos and they got their shoes as well. Sharpener had a white tux and Gohan had a black one. The girl went into the store and immediate found dozens of dresses they loved. It was harder for them to find a dress because they loved every single one of them. "What about this one?" Erasa asked Videl when sh came out of the dressing room.

"That looks beautiful." Videl said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You should definitely get that one."

"Yes but I really really like the other one's." Erasa said motioning to the other dresses.

"What about this one?" Videl said. She showed Erasa her dress.

"I don't know." Erasa said."I thing you look better in one of the other one's."

"Yeah. You're right." Videl said.

They went into the dressing rooms and changed out of the dresses and into their regular clothes. Erasa and Videl had both narrowed their choices to three dresses each. And because they could not decided for themselves they chose for each other. Videl chose the red spaghetti strap dress that stopped right past her knees for Erasa. Erasa chose the strapless teal dress that went to her ankles for Videl. They both bought the dresses as well as shoes to match their dresses. They went to the entrance where they said that they would meet their boyfriends at 2:00. When they got there they found Gohan and Sharpener waiting for them. "Hey Gohan." Videl said as she greeting him with a quick kiss on the lips. Erasa did the same.

They left the mall and decided to walk around for a while. The four friends put their clothes into capsules and just walked around the city. About twenty minutes in Videl and Gohan got a message from Videl's watch. "We need help down here. There's a bank robbery with hostages. At least a dozen of them."

"Sorry guys but we gotta go." Videl said to her friends. They knew Gohan was the Great Sayiman and Videl told them that she worked him. It was obvious anyway. They ran behind a building and made sure that noone was looking before they pressed the buttons on their watches before they flew off as the Great Sayiman and Sayigirl. When they got to the bank they saw it was chaos. They stayed up in the air. They saw one of the robbers holding a woman around her neck and had a gun to her head. "I said stay back or she gets it." The woman screamed. "Shut up Lady."

"Stay here Videl." Gohan said. Before she could say anything he disappeared and then reappeared kicking the robber freeing the hostage. She ran over to the police who helped her get safety. While Gohan took out the robbers in front of the bank Videl didn't care what Gohan said at the moment. She snuck in the bank through the back entrance hoping to get the robbers inside. She managed to get inside without anyone noticing and went to spy on them from the inside. She stayed crouched behind the counter and pondered a way to attack them by herself. She saw Gohan knocked out the guys in the front of the bank and she smiled to herself. What she didn't notice was that one of the men saw her. "HEY, It's Sayigirl." he said.

Outside Gohan heard what he said and looked up. He was angry and worried at the same time. He was angry because she didn't listen to him and worried because he knew she would get hurt. He hurt gunshots and a scream. He rushed inside and then grew very very angry when he saw Videl lying on the floor. She was shot twice. Once in the shoulder and the second time in the arm. Gohan turned super sayjin right away and then attack the robbers. He knocked every one of them out. He was about to kill one of them before he caught a glance of Videl. He turned back to normal and went to Videl's side. He took off his helmet not caring who saw who he was. He checked her pulse and noticed that she didn't have one. "No Videl." Gohan said.

He quickly but carefully took off her helmet and started giving her CPR. After a minute she started breathing. "Gohan." she whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't lis-." Gohan hushed her.

"Don't talk. I'm going to get you to Bulma's." Gohan said. He picked her up in his arms and used IT to get to Capsule Corp. He arrived at the door and didn't care to knock. "Bulma Help." Gohan yelled.

Bulma came running around the corner within seconds and gasped when she saw Videl. "We were at a bank robbery and she got shot." Gohan explained.

"Follow me" Was all Bulma said. He followed her to the medical wing and placed her on a table and then after that he was sent out of the room.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATED. PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Gohan paced the waiting room until Bulma came out. "How is she Bulma?"

"She's doing fine. I got the bullets out of her arm and shoulder. Right now she's stable. She barely awake and right now she has to be because I called your dad and he's going up to get some senzu..." Bulma was interrupted when Goku appeared holding a small brown bag.

"Here's the senzu beans Bulma." Goku said as he held out the bag.

Bulma jumped up and grabbed the bag from Goku. "Thank you. I'll be right back." Bulma ran in and came back about a minute later. "She changing her clothes right now." She sat down next to Gohan.

"Thank you Bulma." Gohan said in relief.

"No problem." Bulma said. "What happened anyway?"

"Well we had just gotten done shopping for the prom with Erasa and Sharpener when we a call about a bank robbery. Well there was a lot shooting and I told Videl to stay hidden in the air of course she didn't listen." Gohan said.

"Well son," Goku started. "It's not her fault. I'm guessing she gets her stubbornness from Hurcule." Goku laughed along with Gohan and Bulma.

"Hey what's so funny." a soft voice came the door way.

Everybody looked up, and Gohan smiled. He rushed over and gave a tight hug careful not to hurt her. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "Don't ever do that again" Gohan said.

They parted and looked at every one else. Videl took the watch off her wrist. "Hey Bulma do you think that you could fix this."

"Sure I'll have it ready by tomorrow." Bulma said. She grabbed the watch and smiled.

Videl, Gohan, and Goku went home using IT and they took their things out of their capsules. She was about to take her dress out of her bag when Gohan walked up behind her. "Can I see your dress?"

"No you have to wait until prom night just like everyone else." Videl smiled. She gave him a kiss and realized how close she came to dying today, all because she didn't listen to Gohan. "I love you so much Gohan."

"I love you too Videl." Gohan gave her a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Gohan started to wrapped one arm around her waist. The other one, he started to go to look in the bag with her dress. Videl noticed this so she bit his bottom lip. "OW." Gohan said as he pulled away. "What did you do that for?"

What do you think. Videl thought. She gave him a look.

Gohan smiled. Tell me

"Why can I hear what your thinking?" Videl asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well it's called a bond. When a sayjin falls in loves with someone and he or she loves him back they can talk telepathically. And this proves that they will be bonded forever." Gohan said. "And I love you and you love me. So we have a bond." Gohan explained.

That's so cool. Videl thought as she smiled.

Yeah it is. Gohan thought. He gave her a kiss. The kiss this time went on until Goten storm in.

Gohan and Videl parted quickly. "Vidle are you okay?" Goten asked as he jumped into her arms.

"I'm fine Goten." Videl laughed as she held him.

"Good." Goten said. He jumped out of Videl arms and ran out of the room. Videl and Gohan started to laugh.

A week later it was Prom. Gohan and Videl were getting ready in different rooms. Gohan was in his room and Videl was in Goku and Chi Chi's room. Gohan stood in front of the mirror and straightened his tie for the millionth time. "Gohan it's fine. you look great."

Goku was with him. "Are you sure, it still seems crooked." Gohan said.

"Gohan. It. Is. Fine." Goku said.

Gohan relaxed a bit and sighed. He wondered how Videl was doing. A lot better than me I hope.

Videl looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. Her dress was lavender with spaghetti straps. It reached her ankles and it showed off her curves. Her shoes were lavender also and matched perfectly with her dress. There was a knock on the door. "Videl are you ready yet." it was Chi Chi.

"Yeah come in." Videl said.

Chi Chi came in and gasped. "Oh Videl you look beautiful."

"Do you think Gohan will like it?"

"He's going to love it." Chi Chi exclaimed.

"I came because he's ready and if you don't leave now then you'll be late."

"Okay." Videl said. She left the bed room and went to the front door to wait for Gohan only to find that he was the one waiting for her. When he saw he smiled. "You look beautiful Videl."

She blushed. "And you are very handsome."

"You better go." Chi Chi said. Before they left Ch Chi took countless pictures before Goku stopped her and freed Gohan and Videl from his wife's clutches.

"Thank you." they both said.

Nimbus was their chauffeur to one of the biggest night of their lives.

I'm sorry it is so short the next chapter will be longer I promise


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry everybody. I did not mean for it to take this long to update this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Nimbus flew both Gohan and Videl to Bulma's house because she said that she got them a limo to drive them over to the prom. She thought it would be nice if they arrived at the prom in a limo. Nimbus stopped in front of Capsule Corp. and Gohan got off before helping Videl get off. "Thanks." she said.

"No problem." Gohan answered.

The walked up to the door and Gohan knocked. After a minute the door opened revealing Trunks in his gi. "Hey guys. You look nice. Where are you going?"

"Prom." Gohan said. "Is your mom home?"

"Yeah. Hold on I'll get her." Trunks said. Then he yelled, "MOM, GOHAN AND VIDEL ARE HERE!"

Gohan and Videl laughed. Trunks said good bye to them and flew off to the gravity room to train with Vegeta. A few moments later, Bulma came. "Hey guys. Your limo got here a few minutes ago."

"You don't know how much this means to us." Videl said.

"No problem. It's the least I could do for the Great Sayiman and Sayigirl." They laughed.

Bulma lead them to their limo. It was a white limo. The driver drove them around for a bit before taking them to their school. The first people thy saw were Erasa and Sharpener. "Hey Guys." Videl said loud enough for the to hear.

After greeting, all four went inside. Once inside, they waited a minutes before the D.J. played some music. The first people out on the dance floor were Erasa and Sharpener. Other classmates took their time. Videl and Gohan spent some time talking to other people before going out to dance. "Come on Gohan let's dance." Videl said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Okay." Gohan said.

When it came to dancing, Gohan was shy, but Videl wasn't. She started dancing and having fun, while Gohan TRIED to move with her. "Come Gohan have some fun. Or I'll call your mom to show you how to dance." Videl said remembering the way Chi Chi danced at the last party. The one Goku was late to.

"That's okay. It's just...I'm not really that good of a dancer." Gohan said as he gave the Son grin and his hand behind his head.

"Well then lets teach you." Videl laughed. For the next hour of so, Videl and Gohan danced with Videl as the teacher. They decided to take a break. They were sitting at a table having a snack and talking when Videl started to look a little distant. "Hey Videl are you okay?" Gohan asked putting his hand on hers.

"Yeah. It's just. Tonight is one of the biggest nights of my life I thought my Dad would be part of it." Videl sighed.

"Just give him some time." Gohan said. "He loves you."

"Yeah. But I tried calling him last night and he doesn't want anything to do with me." Videl said.

Gohan placed her face in between his hands and made her look at him. "Just put your self in his place. I live a dangerous life and he ha doesn't want you to be part of if." Gohan said. He remembered talking to Hurcule a few weeks ago and that's what he said. After that he and Gohan got into a big fight.

Videl smiled. She reached up and kissed him. They were interrupted by Erasa and Sharpener. "Oh Boy. They're at it again." they heard Sharpener.

Gohan and Videl laughed as they parted. "What is it guys."

"We're about to go take our pictures." Erasa said. "Come on."

"Alright. Come on Gohan" Videl said.

They four took pictures together, alone, and with their date. The camera guy said that they were going to get the pictures in the mail. After time passed it was now 10:53. "Okay every body.' the DJ's voice was heard through the speakers. "It's nearing the end of the prom. I want you to grab that special someone and head on to the dance floor for the last dance of the night."

Videl and Gohan were already on the dance floor so all Gohan had to do was pulled Videl close to him. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck and Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist, ad they danced to 'Endless Love' by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross.:

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright

My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
(i-i-i-i-i)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
(ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And loveOh, loveI'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

'cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know  
I don't mind

And, yes  
You'll be the only one  
'cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

As the song ended Gohan and Videl kissed, as did many other couples on the dance floor. They were interrupted when they felt something soft hit their head. When they looked up they saw it was hundreds of inflated balloons falling on them. They started laughing. Gohan kissed Videl on the lips before grabbing a couple of balloons. Erasa, Sharpener, Gohan and Videl decided to go for a fly around where Gohan lives. "Well you guys can fly how are you going to get there." Erasa asked.

"I'll take care of that." Gohan said. "NIMBUS!" he called. After waiting for a few moments, the faithful yellow cloud appeared in front of Erasa and Sharpener. "Here's your ride."

"It's a cloud."

"Just get on." Gohan said.

Sharpeners and Erasa got on Nimbus and got comfortable and Gohan and Videl took off with Nimbus following. "How did you learn how to fly?" Sharpener asked Gohan.

"My Dad taught me a long time ago." Gohan said.

"Oh." It was quiet for a while. They were about five minutes from Gohan's house when Gohan felt some energy. He stopped and then Nimbus and then Videl stopped. "Gohan what wrong?" Videl asked.

Gohan didn't answer. He looked around cautiously. "Someone's here."

"Who?" Videl asked. She floated over. She made him look at her. "Who is it?" She saw Gohan's eyes flicker from black to blue to black again. "Gohan?"

"Get them to safety." Gohan said. "Now. I don't want you to get hurt."

"No I won't leave you." Videl said.

All of a sudden Goku appeared. "Gohan do you-"

"Yeah." Gohan said. "But why does it feel so familier."

"It's Raditz."

"But how?"

"I don't know." Goku said. "But there are other people, but I don't know who they are."

Gohan turned to Videl and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Videl, I want you to get out of her right now."

"Tell me who's here. Who's Raditz?" Videl said. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. Erasa and Sharpener were gtting scared.

"What's going on?" Erasa asked.

All of a sudden a man appeared. "Gohan? Goku? How long has it been? 14, 15 years?"

"Raditz." Gohan and Goku growled.

* * *

Hope you liked it Please Review. 


End file.
